Chameleon
Codename : Chameleon Real Name : Ja'Kerith Race : Lizardman Age : 25(or so he claims) Eyes : Dark blue(can glow a dull red when agitated) Scale Color : Maroon Height : 6'2" Weight : 265 lbs Innate Element : Water Preferred weapon(s) : Draconic-runed blade, daggers, UGL Liberators Having both a background as a prince of the Septus(an ancient race of humans that were bonded with dragons) plus several years working as a mercenary, Chameleon is one of the more lethal types out there. Sadly, being highly noted previously, he has a tendency to force his opinion where it doesn't belong. Coupled with his nearly complete inability to back down, this has often gotten him into several scrapes with even those who consider him an ally. Never-the-less, he's a more than formidable opponent and above-average tactician, as he's proven on multiple occasions. He has often provided information others have missed as well as having one of the highest success ratings in his career, usually glad to help avoid casualties on his side and even taking charge on the front lines(though a few say he was just put there in the hopes he would be killed off quickly). Though Chameleon offers some of the best and most thorough training available on the continent, many would be hard-pressed to recommend it. This is due to Chameleon providing very little slack(if any) to his trainees, pushing them further than most other captains would even dream of, even going so far as to personally wound, disable, or even kill those who commit severe subordination while under his regimen. Those who have actually survived his training admit that they have become better for it, but would never consider a second course. He will not train undead warriors, however, as he possesses a close-to-overwhelming fear of anything even somewhat necromantic in nature. The sight of any undead will usually be enough to bring Chameleon to his knees... Chameleon, as a practiced combatant, has rather good accuracy. He's far deadlier in close combat, though, often using a self-made miniature grappling hook to pull opponents into close range where he can bring either of his bladed weapons into play. His magic(for one of Draconic blood) is not nearly as potent. It leaves him open to attack if he uses more than the basic spells, with even spells of medium or slightly powerful strength leaving him nearly immobile or even unconscious. As such, his treasure hoard seems to come into play a little more often to make up for his lacking in this department. He also often brings a couple of potions of his making, possibly with a couple of illegal ingredients. Most notable(and sometimes worrying) about him is his unusual reactions to the more common healing methods on Fontraile. Due to his natural resistance to magic(thanks to his Draconic blood), he has a strong resistance to any magics, even those of a positive nature. His magic is also strongly tied to his physical health, with an overuse of magic actually able to cause minor ruptures in his circulatory system. Thus, spells normally that drain magic from the target could actually kill Chameleon out-right. Strangest of all, however, is his reaction to normal medications, especially common tranquilizers. Reports have noted that tranquilizers(when administered to him) will cause him to go into a severe psychotic and berserk-like state, actually going so far as to destroy everything nearby, regardless of it being friend, foe, or completely inanimate. As the rage ends, he often has brief moments of advanced depression and paranoia. Whether this is the sudden realization of what he just caused is unknown. In any case, he keeps his own specialized medicines with him, for his own(and others') safety. (Picture by Stuffman)